


Set My Heart Free

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [3]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The just got out bed look</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set My Heart Free

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was Only thing I ever could need, only one good thing worth trying to be and it's love. (Bottle It Up by Sara Bareilles)
> 
> Set during season 14. Thanks go to Tamara for doing beta for me.

Serena was listening to Jack summarizing the case they had just finished prosecuting, noting down the key points for her files she realized why she had been getting dirty looks all morning – messy hair. Had Jack not mentioned the discarded comb she wouldn’t have given her own appearance a second thought. Today was different. After she left Ed’s apartment she didn’t adhere to her usual routine of going home to freshen up before work. Instead she had gone to her favorite café for cream cheese bagels, non-fat latte and a few minutes of watching the world go by even though her worldly thoughts primarily consisted of Ed Green her best friend, lover and favorite detective at the 27th Precinct.

Her train of thought halted abruptly when the judge banged his gavel allowing the jury to retire. Grabbing her things she darted from the court to her office dumping her possessions on the desk, picking up her cell phone she made her way to a little hideaway dubbed smokers paradise by all those who frequented it ever since the smoking ban came into force to make her call. 

Pushing the door, the heady concoction of days old coffee and cigarette smoke took her back to been with Ed and sharing a cigar after they made love and stirring to the smell of fresh coffee whenever he didn’t have to leave her side at a ridiculous hour of the night. It made her feel gratified knowing there was only one thing she would ever need and that love was the only thing worth trying to be.

 

“Yeah Green,” came his standard answer.

“Ed, it’s me. I left my comb at your place can you meet me?”

“I’m at a scene baby girl. You can ask Hank to let you in, he’s got used to seeing you around.”

“I’ve got to wait for the jury otherwise I would,” Serena said refusing to hide her disappointment. “Listen I’ve got to go.”

“Serena, wait. I’ll tell you what we’ll do, I’ll meet you after work and we can look for it together. When do you finish?”

“I finish at four. See you later.”

“Laters,” Ed said his voice fading as the call ended.

 

Serena pulled the door, back-tracking when she heard her boss’ deep southern drawl in the shadows. “Crap,” she uttered taciturnly. Pulling herself together she finally spoke “Yes sir?”

“You’re paid to practice law, not talk to your boyfriend. Sort out your love life in your own time. Is that clear Miss Southerlyn?”

“Yes sir,” Serena replied defiantly before walking away.

*

Squinting as the late afternoon sun momentarily impaired her vision. Quickly adjusting to the natural light she gamboled down the steps to Ed, slipping her arm around her neck kissing him intentionally, sliding her other arm around his waist as he responded with urgency before pulling away. He looked up and noticed Arthur, Serena’s boss gawping at their public display of affection.

“Your hair doesn’t look too bad,” Ed commented.

“I used my fingers but that made all the dirty looks worth it,” Serena joked.

“Ed chuckled lowly at her. “What about Arthur? He was watching us just now.”

“Forget him Ed. He gave me a lecture for phoning you.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Because he heard everything. I went to smoker’s paradise to phone you and it wasn’t until after we finished talking that he spoke. I was horrified that he didn’t say anything when I went in there.”

“You should have told him that you’re a lesbian,” Ed quipped.

Serena released an uproarious yet uncontrolled laugh. “That would have. Shut him up. For a while,” she said rasping for breath. 

Ed linked his fingers with hers. “Perfect fit.” Taking her bag from her he carried it as the approached the subway.


End file.
